Great manor
by bempi-chan
Summary: The Xiaolins are going to bording school! and so is jack! Jack get harrassed and bullied and Rai just thinks he's cute. hmmm. i wonder. RXJ JXR Raijack Jackrai SLASH i have writers block. on hold
1. Chapter 1

Bempi: Hi, im in the mood for a raiXjack ClayXkimiko OmiXOC school fic! YAY! There's just not enough RaiXJack fics out there so im going to rectify that! Oh and by the way, there's a few sentences in Portuguese but im not very good at that language, so don't kill me if some lines are wrong.

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Xiaolin showdown. No matter how much I want to.

* * *

"Vesti quero ir!" (I don't wanna go!) Raimundo flopped down onto his bed and eyed the old lady standing in front of him. "é completamente em Canadá!" (It is all the way in canada!)

"Siento muito mas tem a" (Im sorry but you have to) she croaked out. Raimundo swore under his breath and helped his grandmother pack his bags.

"Obrigado" (thanks) He mumbled and picked up his now packed bag. He was going to boarding school.

"But muuuuum" Jack whined and glared at his mother.

"No, jack, you are going to that boarding school!"

"over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged" Jacks dad walked into the room.

"Oh my, what loving parents I have" Jack mocked.

"JACK! Pack your bags NOW!" His mother turned round with a murderous look on her face.

"Fine!" Jack huffed and stomped down to the basement.

"Whats the matter jack" Wuuya sighed and floated up to him.

"Get outta my face y'old hag" Jack shooed her away and went to pack his bags. "I'd rather die than go to that school again" He mumbled and picked up his bag.

Bump bump bump bump JOLT. Bump bump bump bump JOLT. Raimundo growled to himself. Damn busses! He had caught the school bus after he got off the plane and had landed in Canada. The road was damn bumpy and had caused a few kids to thow up at the back. To make it worse, there was gum EVERYWHERE and it smelt like rotton eggs. (AN: EWWW!)

Suddenly it stopped. Rai looked to the door. 'I know those voices!' Rai thought. His suspicions were confirmed when his old friends, Kimiko and Clay walked on. They gave their names and spotted Rai waving to them.

"well, if it aint me ol' partner Raimundo" Clay grinned and sat behind him. Kimiko did the same.

A wail was heard. "WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" a yellowish blur zoomed onto the bus.

"HEY KID!" the driver yelled. "NAME?"

"OMI!" He yelled back and jumped onto the seat in front of Rai, panting. "I…would…say. Hello…if i...could...only...breath" He said in between pants.

"hi Omi" Rai patted him on the head. "I didn't know you guys were coming"

"yeah, same 'ere. After you went back 'ome, we thought we'd never see ya again" Clay laughed and Kimiko grinned.

"so, hows the ol' goat?" Rai asked, referring to master fung.

"Old" Kimiko joked.

They were talking when the bus gave another jolt. They didn't bother looking at who was getting on. That was, until…

"HA! Spicers back"

"Thought he'd never grace our presence again after last year!" They heard the mocks being thrown.

All four dragons looked up to see Jack spicer. Their arch enemy.

"JACK SPICER!" Omi stood on his seat and pointed to him. Jacks head shot up and he looked to them in pure shock.

"AW CRUD!" He made a bolt for the door.

"nope. Sorry Kid but once you're on, you're on" The driver said to him with an apologetic look.

Jack gulped and went to find a seat. 'only 3 seats…Next to Omi, Rai or Chad' Jack thought. He had no choice.

"Ha look what red-heads doing!" The dragons looked down and saw jack sitting crossed legged on the floor.

"KID! Get on a seat!" The driver shouted. Jack ignored him. "KID! NOW before I call your parents!" Jacks eyes shot open and he scurried to the nearest seat. Next to Chad.

"Oh what a joy this shall be" Chad poked Jack, who just ignored him. Chad ruffled jacks hair all too roughly. Jack ignored him. Chad realised his attempts weren't working, so he shoved Jack off the seat.

Jack sighed and stood up. 'okay. Just ignore. Ignore!' He walked over to the other spare seats and looked to the occupants of the seats next to it. He sat down next to the brazillianand 'huffed'

"jack spicer! You cannot sit there!" Omi did his best glare at jack, which just make him snicker quietly.

"uh, yes, I can" Jack closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"no you cannot"

"I can" This time, it was jacks turn to glare. And if glares could kill, Omi would be six feet under. It silenced Omi straight away. "Im not sure what ids rather have. Be pestered by you or bullied by those fucking Preps"

Suddenly, Jack felt someone pull off his goggles, and his hair flop in front of his eyes. Surprisingly, his hair was longer than expected and it reached just below his jaw line. He whipped his head round and saw Chad's friend, Brian waving them around.

Jack looked to the others, and noticed them staring at him. He shrugged and stomped over to Brian. "Give 'em" He scowled at the taller boy.

"Aww, does widdle Jackie want his goggles?"

"yes, he does!" Jack yelled, jumping up to get them. The goggles were pulled out of his reach.

"Come get 'em then" Brian chucked them to Chad, who chucked them to someone else who chucked them wrong. They landed on the floor and broke.

* * *

Rai POV

Jack came and sat next to us. I guess it was because those guys kept annoying him.

"Jack spicer! You cannot sit there" I hate it when Omi tries to glare. He looks like an armadillo.

"uh, yes, I can" Jack closes his eyes and crosses his arms.

"No you cannot" Omi gives up glaring, only to have it returned by jack.

"I can,"

I swear, that's the nastiest glare I have ever seen. It scared even Omi, who shut up. "I'm not sure what ids rather have, be pestered by you or bullied by those fucking preps."

That's new. I've never heard him swear. Oh well.

I spot a guy with blonde hair creep up behind him and pull Jacks goggles from his head.i wonder, had anyone before been able to get those goggles? or are theycistom made?I shoot the guy a few dirty looks but then look to jack, who has hair covering his eyes. I can say, he definitely has longer hair than I thought. In addition, it makes him look seriously feminine. Shit, he looks cute. NOOO! I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!

Im taken from my thoughts as I see him walked up to the person. "Aww does widdle Jackie want his goggles?" The bastard blonde waves jacks goggles above his head.

"Yes, he does" Jack growls and jumps for his goggles. I look to my friends who lean in to hear me.

"This is so not cool" I say to them. I see them nod in agreement. Even Omi.

"I can't help but feel sorry for him. I mean, sure he's our enemy, but here and at school, he's just a normal kid." Kimiko whispers.

"I think that we should pin up for him," Omi suggests.

"That's STICK up and yeah. Here's the plan…" We make a small plan of action, but our conversation is taken to halt as we hear silence and the sound of shattering. We look to the floor and see the goggles in shards on the floor.

Suddenly, the whole bus bursts into laughter. Jack looks to the floor sadly. I see tears welling up in his eyes and he gets pushed forwards slightly by the dude who started it all off. There are taunts and jeerslike, "HA! Now he'll have to look like a girl forever!" and "Oh no! You bwokeded his toy, bwian!"

Ah, so that's his name. As if on cue, 'Brian' Shoves Jack roughly onto the floor. I feel myself getting more irritated and annoyed by the second.

One of the preps kick jack so hard, that he goes flying forwards and into a seat. They carry on laughing, even as he holds his head in pain.

THAT IS IT!

I Stand up and slam my hands on the back of my seat, silencing everyone in an instant. I send a death glare to everyone. Kimiko, Clay and Omi follow my lead. Jack looks to us in surprise.

"Are you quite finished!" I yell. I don't actually know why im as angry as I am. I just have the urge to beat Blondie to a bloody pulp. Kim picks up what's left of Jacks goggles.

"That's way out" She growls dangerously.

"Y'all had better leave Jack alone!" Clay stands tall, towering over most people on the bus.

"heh, whatever. Go to your loser friends Jackie" Brian says in a sing-song voice.

"Oh and one more thing…" I begin and click my fingers. "Surfs up" Brian the jerk gave a screech of pain. Thank god I taught Omi how to wedgie.

* * *

Bempi: YAY! WEDGIE! EVERYONE LOVES THE WEDGIE!

Jack: Please review! pweetty pweaseeee?


	2. Chapter 2

Bempi: YAY! okay, just so you know. the reason im updating in like...five minutes is because most of the story is already written out. okay?

* * *

**Chap two **

Jack POV

I couldn't believe it. The Xiaolin losers had actually stood up for me. They had pretty much threatened the whole bus! I looked up to see Raimundo reach out his hand to help me up. 'Maybe someone cares after all?' I thought to myself.

The people on the bus hadn't talked since the incident. Although, I highly doubt Brian was even capable of talking at that time.

I took Rais' hand and pulled myself up. I looked out the window quickly and saw the sign. 'Great manor boarding school 2 miles.' Took bloody long enough.

Clay, Kimiko and Omi walked up to me and smiled. Raimundo patted me on the back good-naturedly. I seriously could not believe that they were being so nice. Suddenly, the bus slowed down and stopped.

"We're here" I mumbled. Since we were at the front of the bus, (due to me going flying to the front) we got off first after grabbing our bags. I looked up at the house, everyone lived in one house and there were two to a room.

"Hey, jack, what room you in?" I turned to clay.

"256K" I said, looking at the paper.

"Well, aint that a coinkidink? Im in 257K" (AN: The rooms are like this 256 258

257 259)

"So you're opposite me then?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. "What about everyone else?"

"I seem to be sharing with Clay in room 257K. Oh my, this is most wonderful!" Omi jumped up and down.

"Im in 270M" Kimiko sighed.

"That's only a hall away." I tried to cheer her up. It worked and she smiled happily.

"Im in..529K?"

"You're holding it upside down dumbnutts" I sighed. I turned it over for him and it read 256K. "so, we're sharing."

'oh shit' I thought to myself. 'this is NOT good, especially since I've been getting those…dreams' I gulped and fought back a blush.

One of the teachers came up. "Jack? How nice to have you again,"

'Oh crap. Not THAT guy.' He was the most PERVERTED teacher in school.

I just gave a nod and walked off to the house. The others caught up.

"Hey, jack…" Kimiko began. I already knew what she was going to ask.

"Im bullied on because im a Goth. Pure and simple."

"That's down right bullshit. I tell ya" Clay huffed. I held back a laugh.

"Whats the time?" Kimiko asked.

"Oh shit" I stared wide-eyed at my watch. "Curfew's in 3 minutes!" I broke into a run and raced down the hallway and up three flights of stairs. I could hear the others follow me. By the time I arrived, it was 1 minute until doom. (AN: heheh)

"Kimiko, your dorms to the left of this corridor." I rush, putting my Key card in the slot. The door popped open and I walked in. I watched Clay and Omi disappear into their room and Kimiko power-walk to her room.

Raimundo walked past me and took in his surroundings. He raised an eyebrow and walked over to the desk on the left side of the room. "Jack spicer wuz 'ere 2002. Radio-active sheep?" He looked to me. I shrugged.

"This has been my room for 3 years." (AN: This story is set in 2005 Kay?) I walked over to the desk, took out a pen, and wrote 'I like cheese' on it. "There ya go. My mark for a third year."

"um…jack…" I looked to him. "Have you told anyone about those guys…ya know, on the bus" I shrugged.

"nah, no point"

"huh?"

"Most of the teachers here hate me" I flopped down on my bed.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"The prefects should be round in a few minutes. We'd better get changed." I stood up and got my clothes. I turned round and saw Raimundo get his and walk into the bathroom. I start to get changed.

Normal POV

Raimundo wandered mindlessly into the bathroom. He stripped down, (I'm not gonna put on detail. Nyaha!) and put on his nightclothes. A t-shirt and pair of shorts.

Rai sat on the side of the bathtub to think. 'Dammit! Why is all this shit going on! GRAWR! No way could I find JACK SPICER attractive! I mean, he's a dude!' Rai sighed and began to walk out of the bathroom when…

He backed up and shut the door but left it open enough so he could peak though. Jack didn't have a top on. Okay, so, normally two boys wouldn't give a damn about if they saw each other without tops on, but since Rai had a slight…well, we'll call it crush on jack, it was a little different.

Jack was rummaging through his bag for a shirt. Rai unconsciously gulped. He found that his throat felt 'unexplainably' dry. Jack stood up, revealing scars and bruises spread out across his back.

'shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. I will NOT let that turn me on…AH SHIT!' Rai banged his head against the door a couple of times, which made Jacks head turn round.

Rai had to think of a cover up fast, so he pretended to just barge in. "Man! Im beat!"

He grinned idiotically and rubbed his head. He looked to Jack who had a noticeable blush on his face.

Jack turned to face his new friend properly, showing some more scars across his stomach, arms and chest.

"Dude, whats with the battle wounds?" Jack shot him a slightly disbelieving look.

"That's exactly what they are you dolt! Halloo, with the amount of times I've fought against you guys, don't you think I would have got injured?"

"we never gave you THAT many scars"

"well, no, but I got cut a lot by you guys, and never had any proper med-care" Rai made a silent 'oh'. Then he jerked his head up.

"Wait, no med-care?" Jack shook his head and walked over to his bed. "didn't your parents take care of you?"

"well…no" Jack lay on his back, looking at the ceiling, his shirt forgotten, and Rai sat on the bed next to him. "my parents aren't exactly…loving" He closed his eyes and sighed. "they substitute money for parenting." He looked to Rais' shocked face and laughed. Not a nice laugh or an evil laugh. A deep, horse laugh. As if he found Raimundos' reaction to his past amusing. Which he did.

"How can you put up with having parents like that?" Rai asked after a while.

"It's easy when you grow up with it." They both looked to the door when a girl about 19 poked her head through the door. She had short brown hair and looked Japanese.

"Although it's good to see you both in bed, I would appreciate it if you weren't in with each other please!"

The two boys looked to each other quizzingly and paled when they noticed their position. Some how, when they were talking, Raimundo had slipped down and ended up laying next to jack, who in turn, ended up slinging an arm over him because he was uncomfortable.

"eep" Rai squeaked and rolled over, effectively falling off the bed. Jack made a cringing face.

"Now, if the new kid could get into bed, and jack, could you please NOT molest this one?"

"Hey! I have never molested ANYONE! The last guy tried to get it on with ME!" Jack shot back, waving his arms around.

She sighed, "riiiiight" and she walked out, shutting the door.

"Desk vandalism? Molestation? Jack, you are one odd ball." Raimundo joked from his spot on the floor.

"Fuck off! Like I told that bitch that just walked out, HE harassed ME! NOT the other way round!"

"okay, okay! Sorry!" Raimundo stood up and walked to his bed on the far side of the room. "wait, wait! YOU got harassed by a GUY?"

"huh? Oh yeah, it's always happening. It's quite normal for me. They call me the 'girl with no tits'" He laughed again. The same laugh as last time.

'I know what they mean' Rai blushed deep red at his own thoughts. "well, That's probably because you don't defend yourself."

"no, it's because of my hair and make-up."

"then why not change it?"

"don't want to."

Raimundo looked to jack, perplexed. "why not?"

"The way I look is who I am. I aint changing it just 'cause some assholes think im a suitable fuck buddy"

Rai nodded in understanding. "Have they ever...you know…gotten to last base?"

"nah, Because I end up hitting them"

"really?"

"Okay, I only hit them once when they came REALLY close"

Rai began to feel uncomfortable talking about this stuff. It gave him bad masochistic images. As if sensing that, (not the images bit) Jack rolled onto his side.

"I think we should sleep, breakfast is only served at 7:00"

"7! WAHHHHHH"

"stop whining and sleep" Jack laughed lightly and closed his eyes, falling into sleep.

* * *

Bempi: awwww. review review REVIEWWWWW! 

Jack: wahhhhh review!


	3. Chapter 3

Bempi: yup. this is chapter three. and yes. there is one kissing scene in this one. not an amazing one, but a kiss none the less...weeeeee enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

BEEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-! Raimundo rolled over, groaning and slapped his hand on the sideboard clock. He sat up and looked around. He spotted Jack looking at himself in the wardrobe mirror doing his tie.

"Moooorning" Rai 'greeted' (AN: so that is what you call it Rai? Sheesh)

Jack looked over to his roommate and smiled. "hey. You'd better get ready; you only got 5 minutes till food"

"AHHH! Oh, wait, why are you wearing a tie and stuff?"

"Helloooo? School uniform!" Jack sighed and went to his drawer. "I take it you aint got one?"

Rai shook his head and caught the stuff. "borrow mine for now" Jack left and went to the bathroom.

Rai put Jacks uniform on and stared at himself. "Hey! Jack! Why are these so baggy!" He yelled to the other room.

"I used to be really fat!" Jack called back. Rai looked stumped and jack walked in, wearing his eye make-up. "what? I comfort ate and got HUGE, but then I stopped eating and got really thin…and…well…yeah…here I am now" (AN: Hard to imagine fat spicer ne?)

Rai nodded and got his already packed bag. "Let's go then"

Breakfast hall 7: 03 AM

"Finally! Why the hell is our room so damn far away?" Rai panted.

"Because fate hates us. Duh" Jack replied in the same state as Raimundo.

"Howdy partners!" Clay yelled from a few tables away.

"Hi clay!" Rai dragged a blushing jack to the table. "Whassap dude?"

"Nuddin. Just waitin' for food" (1)

"Cool" Rai sat down, yanking the STILL blushing Jack onto the seat next to him.

"Hiya jack! How are you?" Kimiko grinned. Jack stayed silent and looked at his shoes. Kim's grin faltered and was replaced with a little bit of worry. "Whats up Jack?" He just shook his head.

"Hiiii!" They all looked to their right and saw a blonde girl bounding their way. She stopped in front of them. "You guys are new right? Well, im Mel and I just thought I'd introduce myself to such cute guys" She winked at Rai, who ignored her and looked at Jack. She noticed the red-head.

"Ugh, why are YOU sitting with these poor people? Don't you irritate people enough WITHOUT trying?" She said, sounding purely disgusted, "I mean, seriously," she looked to Omi and the others, "if you value your reputation and your HEALTH, you'll kick this freak to the curb before he destroys your social status"

"The only threat to our 'social status' is speaking to YOU" Kimiko shot at her, glaring daggers.

"You'll regret saying that" Mel threatened.

"And HOW? Your wimpy, lame assed boyfriend? As if Mel." Jack rested his chin in his hand.

"You'll see how 'wimpy' he is when he brokes every bone in your body!"

"Brokes?" Jack sniggered at the girls' lack of grammar (Not even IM that bad).

"Yeah! 12:00! Under the willow! Be there-"

"or be round" Jack grinned smugly. Mel stomped off. Rai looked to jack, surprised that he'd actually said something. Then he looked to the rest of the dining hall, and saw kids placing bets on the fight already.

"Are you actually going to fight him?" Omi asked. Jack just nodded and ran a hand through his hair (don't forget, his goggles broke).

"like I have a choice"

Lunch time. 11:59

Jack sat under the old willow, leaning back on his hands and staring at the leaves. 'Where are Rai and the others?' He silently wondered.

"Hey! Girly boy!" Mel and her boyfriend strutted up to him.

'Well, here we go!'

6:70 PM

"Ehhhh. I CANNOT believe I got detention on the first day!" Rai groaned as he walked into his room. "And to make it worse, I missed the WHOLE of lunch" He dumped his bag on the floor next to his bed. "hey, jack, how'd the fight go…?" Raimundo trailed off as he saw Jack lying on his back, his shirt covered in blood.

"jeez dude, you beat him up so bad that you actually got his blood on you?"

"You actually think this is HIS blood?" Jack looked to Rai. Rai gasped at the vacant look in Jacks eyes. Then it hit him. That was JACKS blood. (my, my, Rais a little slow today. Ne?)

"Shit Jack!" Rai almost ran over to him. "Are you okay?" Jack shook his head, which did nothing for his head ache.

"The asshole got his friends to gang up on me" Rai helped jack sit up.

"So, what happened?"

"Well…"

Flashback

_"Hey! Girly boy!" Mel and her boyfriend, Aaron walked over to him. Jack looked up to them, and then stood up. "You ready bitch?" Aaron smirked. _

_"As ready as I'll ever be" Jack sighed. So it began. It was a simple high school fight at first. A few punches, kicks and some grappling. That was, until a crowd began to gather and egg them on. Most were cheering for Aaron, and jack had about five supporters. _

_Jack saw an opening and punched Aaron in the stomach, making him fall on the floor. Jack dusted himself down and went to leave. _

_"Hey!" Aaron gasped out, "It's not over yet! Guys!" Jack was blocked buy some jocks grabbing his arms. They held him upright and let a now standing Aaron use him as a punching bag. They let Jack drop to the ground and most of the crowd ended up having a turn on him as well. _

End flashback

Rai looked troubled. "That's just not right"

"Well, that's how this school works. The more mates you have, the larger the chance of you actually surviving"

"Are your wounds dressed?" Jack shook his head again, this time, actually wincing from pain. "Then we'll have to dress them now." Rai got up and went to the bathroom. "Take off your top!" He yelled to let jack hear.

Jack Blushed and interesting shade of red as he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders (AN:Gets buckets for readers: Hey! I don't want you drooling on the story!).

Rai came back in with plasters, bandages and a wet cloth. He blushed instantaneously when he saw Jack, but tried to hide it. Kneeling down, he grabbed Jacks wrist and began washing his arms.

Kimikos' room 7: 05PM

Kimiko walked into her room. She scouted the room for something. What was that something you ask? Well, it was her new roommate. She hadn't shown up the previous night because she had missed the bus.

"Hi…" Kimiko jerked her head round for the source of the voice.

"um…hello…" Kimiko felt a tug at her skirt and she looked down to see her new roommate. She was a short Japanese girl with brown hair in a ponytail and was wearing a long t-shirt and pair of jeans.

"Are you Kimiko?" Kimiko nodded. "Hello. I am Pandora" her voice was quiet and shy.

"Hello Pandora. Nice to meet you" Kimiko knelt down and shook her hand. "You know, you'd get along really well with my friend, Omi"

"omi…"

With Clay and Omi 7:10

"Hey lil' partner" Clay threw his bag on the bed and looked to his friend. "Omi? You okay?"

All he received was a dream-like sigh. Clay knew what that meant. "Who's the girl ya like then?"

Omi snapped from his daze and blinked. "I like no girl"

"Yeah ya do buddy"

"fine, I do" Omi sulked. "She is a girl in my literacy class. Pandora Mazuka" (Taro: Hey! That's MY last name! BEMPI!)

Meanwhile, with Jack and Raimundo, things were slightly different…

Rai and Jack. 7:35PM

"owwww" Jack hissed as Rai cleaned the last wound on his upper left arm.

"stop whining jack"

"It aint my fault that your so rough!" Rai blushed. 'bad images!' He shook his head to clear the thoughts.

"are you okay Rai?" the brunette raised his head to look into worried ruby orbs.

"im…fine" Rai replied through half lidded eyes. He began to lean up to jacks face.

"Are you sure? 'cause your cheeks are all red" Rai couldn't take anymore. Jack looked too cute at that precise moment with his hair down, looking slightly flushed; he looked almost glowing with his white skin in comparison to his black sheets, not to mention he was topless...

"I said im fine" Rai leaned in even closer and let his lips brush across the other boys' lips. Jacks eyes widened and his face turned a deep scarlet colour.

'hmm' Rai thought 'if just one touch can do that, I wonder what would happen if…' The next thing he knew, he had jack pinned beneath him. He leant down to jack and captured his lips with his own (YAY! RaiXJackness!).

Jack gave a small whimper of shock but soon found himself adjusting to it. He wrapped his arms around the wind dragons' neck and allowed his eyes to slip closed. Rai slipped an arm around Jacks waist and pulled him closer for more contact, whilst the other hand snaked its way into his hair.

Rai nipped on jacks bottom lip, earning himself a gasp. Taking the opportunity, he darted his tongue into the mouth of his newfound crush. Jack gave a small muffled moan as the tongue hit spots that sent shivers down his spine.

Unfortunately, the need for air arose and they reluctantly broke apart. Rai looked down at jack whilst jack looked up at Rai, both flushed and out of breath.

"Ahem" They looked to the door and saw a girl with dyed green hair, a prefect, grinning at them. "you're supposed to be in bed… but they never said WHOSE bed." She giggled. "Don't let anyone else see you doing that" She laughed and shut the door.

"It's amazing how different prefects can be" Rai mumbled, obviously talking about the girl the night before. He looked back to Jack, who was blinking profusely. Suddenly realising what he had just done, he jumped off the bed. "uh…!"

Jack blushed furiously, also remembering what had just happened. "Um…Rai…what was…"

"Nothing. Just drop it." Rai raised a hand and got into bed.

Jack sat up and death-glared Raimundo, "No! I can't 'just drop it'!"

"I said drop it!" Rai spat out a lot more harshly than he wanted to. Jack visibly winced at the tone in the voice of the boy opposite him. Rai looked to redhead and almost gasped when he saw the sad look in his eyes. He looked even more upset than he was on the bus. "Listen, Jack…"

"No, you're right, I should just let it go" Jack sighed and lay down on his bed. "I should have known it didn't mean anything. like those others…" He added with a whisper, hoping that Rai didn't hear.

But he did, andrai felt worse than ever.

* * *

Bempi: awwww poor rai! and poor jack too!

Rai: Review and you get a free plushie!


End file.
